ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Movie Projector: 'Teen Titans' could finally devour 'Hunger Games'
The fantasy epic "The Hunger Games" has been killing the weekends in the past three weeks, and it should finally come to an end when the newely animated five teenage superheroes should take it out. The animated film, based on the hit TV series from Cartoon Network that runs from 2003 to 2006, should take the No. 1 spot opening anywhere between massives $30 to $35 million. Most projected the film to open either lower than $30 million or higher than $35 million, which put in a one big question. "How Much will the movie can open at the box office?" "Teen Titans" is to focus on not just younger audiences, but to comic book fans as well. On Thursday, Rotten Tomates gave it a 94%, which is very good for the movie, thinking how much they are missing their favorite heroes, even critics are loving the movie. IGN thinks that this movie is "the best movie of the year so far." has already grossed more than $300 million domestically and could take in $18 million to $20 million more this weekend, according to those who have seen pre-release audience surveys. "Stooges" is likely headed for a debut of between $15 million and $18 million, giving the PG-rated comedy a healthy shot at the top position. Either way, it should be a good weekend for Lionsgate. In addition to "The Hunger Games," the indepedent studio is also releasing the Joss Whedon-produced horror flick "Cabin in the Woods," which will probably start off with around $15 million. That would give Lionsgate two of the weekend's top three films — a rare feat for the film company. Meanwhile, the third new film hitting theaters this weekend, the sci-fi action film "Lockout," is expected to open with only a soft sum of under $10 million. Founded as a vaudeville act in 1925, "The Three Stooges" — Moe, Larry, and Curly — went on to become an American comedy staple, showing up in more than 200 short and feature films. The most recent incarnation is the brainchild of brother directing team Bobby and Peter Farrelly, who have been interested in making a new version of the "Stooges" for over a decade. During that time, the film went through a number of casting changes, with Jim Carrey and Sean Penn at one point attached to star. The filmmakers eventually settled upon a lesser-known triumverate of actors, including Sean Hayes from TV's "Will & Grace." The Farrelly brothers found the most success at the American box office in the early '90s, when their bawdy comedy "Dumb & Dumber" collected a strong $127 million. In recent years, however, their pictures have failed to resonate with domestic crowds. In the last decade, the brothers have made four films, including "Hall Pass" and "Fever Pitch," but none has exceeded $45 million at the multiplex. This weekend, "The Three Stooges" is expected to resonate mostly with male audiences — in fact, a number of advertisements for the film even suggest men go see the movie this weekend, while their wives and girlfriends head to the spa. The movie has not earned fantastic reviews: On Thursday morning, it had notched a 44% fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Critics, however, love "Cabin in the Woods," an impressive accomplishment for a horror film because movies from that genre typically earn terrible reviews. "Cabin," which follows five friends vacationing in an eerie cabin, was originally an MGM project. (So was "Stooges." Fox bought the rights to make the $37-million production from MGM, where the film was previously in development.) The film was shot years ago and initially slated for a 2009 release but taken off the calendar in the hopes of converting the picture to 3-D the following year. Then MGM entered bankruptcy, and Lionsgate acquired the film in 2011. After "Cabin" premiered to rave fan response at the South by Southwest festival in March, Lionsgate believes its movie may be able to gain momentum at the box office based on positive word-of-mouth. The studio is hoping it will follow in the footsteps of the low-budget horror film "Insidious," which debuted with $13 million a year ago but eventually grossed a respectable $54 million in the U.S. and Canada. Another new release this week, "Lockout," is playing in roughly only 2,300 theaters this weekend — about 1,000 fewer than "Stooges." Starring Guy Pearce and Maggie Grace, the film follows a man trying to rescue the president's daughter from a prison in outer space. It was produced by FilmDistrict but is being distributed by Open Road Film, the joint venture between theater chains AMC Entertainment and Regal Entertainment. Overseas, Universal Pictures is rolling out its sci-fi action film "Battleship" in 26 foreign markets this weekend, a month ahead of its May 18 U.S. debut. Universal decided to unveil the film early internationally in part because the movie is aimed at males and the studio wanted to avoid coinciding with the popular European football season. The movie about a naval fleet battling aliens is performing best in Korea, where on Wednesday it opened with $2.8 million — the third-biggest opening day in that country for an English-langauge film. It is vital that "Battleship" — which stars "John Carter" star Taylor Kitsch, Liam Neeson and singer Rihanna — perform well abroad, considering its pricey $211-million production budget. Given the film's emphasis on spectacular special effects, it's expected to perform far better overseas than in the U.S., like previous effects-heavy blockbusters including "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" and "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides." Universal held premieres in Japan, Australia and China to drum up local interest in the movie, though it won't open in China and key territory Russia until next week. Category:Blog posts